


不莱梅之路 5

by famicom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famicom/pseuds/famicom





	不莱梅之路 5

>5~DreFes

李知勋是我的高年级，但他实在长得太太太太像小男生了，哥哥肯定叫不出口，连叫前辈都觉得有点不好意思。

我和李知勋在宿舍楼下的咖啡店里坐下聊了一会，他说如果他入学的时候学校有制作人科，他说不定会去学当制作人，而不是进实用偶像科。

“可是会制作的偶像不是更厉害吗？”我说。

“是吗。”李知勋说。

他看我总是若有似无地盯着他指甲看，干脆不玩手机了，直接把手放在桌子上。

我看着他的手指，竟然，竟然不由自主地下意识咽了口唾沫，我知道这看起来肯定非常非常猥琐，我我简直无地自容。

李知勋眨着眼睛看着我，愣了一下。

夫胜宽拿着点心过来的时候，问我，“姐姐，为什么要用头撞桌子。”

我把头埋在胳膊里，说，“胜宽啊，姐姐是奇怪的女人。”

李知勋笑到拍手，夫胜宽问他我怎么了，李知勋说没事，又说他也不知道。

“哦，换班了吗？”李知勋问夫胜宽。

夫胜宽嗯了一声。

他仍然戴着那副细边眼镜，校服衬衫袖子卷着，服务的围裙已经脱掉了。

我往收银台那边看了一眼，果然换了另一个穿学生制服的男生。

“做校内兼职好像挺有意思的。”我说。

“你也想做吗？”李知勋说，“应该会挺引人注意的吧。”

“以前没做过兼职，感觉挺青春的，好像应该试试。”我说。

李知勋晃着脚背，脚上的拖鞋跟着晃，跟我说，“你的青春还长着呢。”

我总觉得李知勋是值得聊天的人，但也不至于第一次见面就深度对谈，于是忍住没从这个话题继续发表我的悲观言论。

胜宽给我做了甜煎饼的点心，摆盘还挺好看的，是很适合拍照发到Instagram上的那种。这是充满女性形象的食物，我也充满女性形象地说，“好可爱。”

胜宽说是给我做的，我笑着说，“我还在想，男校里为什么会卖这么可爱的甜点。”

煎饼的水果片上是堆起来的白色奶油，这样让我心理负担小一点，就拿叉子开始吃了。

被两个男生看着吃东西是让人很僵硬的，我几乎是吃一口擦一次嘴，自己都觉得十分做作。

李知勋若有所思地观察着我，说，“原来女生真的很喜欢吃甜的东西，我这么吃的话肯定会觉得很腻。”

胜宽说，“哥要写到歌词里吗。”

“不知道。”李知勋在桌上撑着脑袋，说。

这样我想起来，他们俩，李硕珉，还有眼睛很漂亮的那个Joshua，都是声乐组的练习生。说来好像认识了好几个声乐组的人了，我本来对声乐这件事挺没兴趣的，但开始打开话题和他们聊起了练习生分组的事情，夫胜宽跟李知勋说，让他给我发他们声乐组的音源，给我听听看。

李知勋跟我说，“哦，胜宽经常这么积极pr的，你不要在意。”

我赶快说，“没有，我也很想听！”

李知勋看着我，笑笑，说，“当然会这么说了。”他说，“没关系，以后有时间听吧。”

我本来确实对声乐特别没兴趣，但不仅是Joshua的那双眼睛，还有李知勋，他是有魅力的人，我想了解他。

我握着叉子，看着李知勋，说，“我是真的很想听你们唱的歌，而且歌曲不是你自己制作的吗，我真的很想听。”

胜宽接话说，“哦，知勋哥写的歌真的很好。”

我和胜宽一唱一和，说，“是吧是吧。”

李知勋看看胜宽，没看我，低头拿手机解锁，无所谓地说，“哦，那我手机发你吧。”

我嗯了一声，立刻拿手机打开airdrop，过了一会儿，我看李知勋，他表情好像很纠结。

“怎么了？”我说。

“在想给你发哪一首。”他说。

胜宽凑过去，看他手机，说，“这几首都很好啊，都发吧。”

李知勋表情仍然纠结，手指在屏幕上点点点，又过了一会，我手机才收到显示，我说，“嗯，收到了！”

有五首歌，啊，六首。

“你回去想听的时候再听吧。”李知勋跟我说。

“嗯嗯，我会认真听的！”我说。

他听了，笑了一下，说，“就放松地听就行了。”

夫胜宽问李知勋，“哥等会去工作室吗？”

“嗯。”他说。

“那我和哥一起吧。”夫胜宽说。

“哦，ok啊。”李知勋跟他说，“对了，权顺荣说等会也过去。”

夫胜宽点点头，又看我，跟我说，“那等会姐姐就直接回宿舍吧，天有点晚了。”

我嗯了一声，又说，“对了，晚上我还要去看DreFes来着，好期待。”

李知勋听了，看了夫胜宽一眼，问我是自己去吗，我说徐明浩说带我去，他就哦了一声，点点头，没说什么。

夫胜宽表情有点说不上来，没看我，也没说话。

不知道是不是我说错什么，或者是李知勋的原因，我低下头拿起叉子继续蘸奶油吃点心。

过了会而，胜宽又和我说话，问我在宿舍住是不是不方便什么的，我说还行，又问他本市有什么家居店，我想买一些毛巾毯子之类的。

胜宽想想，跟我说，“其实网购更方便，写宿舍的地址就可以了，学校门卫收到会帮忙送进来的。”

我说，“我不会网购。”

他们俩听了，都看我，李知勋那种睁大眼睛眨眨的表情特别可爱，像小孩一样。

胜宽跟我说，那我什么时候想出学校买东西的话，可以给他发消息，他有时间就带我出去。这当然是客气的话，我听了也只是点头道谢。

又聊了会儿，我甜点吃得差不多，我们起身离开咖啡店。李知勋好像是有名的练习生，和他在一起的时候，好像男同学们就不太敢用那种明显的眼光打量我。

我想李知勋应该是有什么厉害的地方，毕竟染了这么惹眼的粉色头发，在都是男生的学校，还都是预备偶像的练习生，如果不是很厉害，敢这么显眼，应该会过得很辛苦吧。

是因为他会写歌的原因吗？我想。

只和李知勋见了一次面，但我对他有好奇和友情的好感，感觉如果能和他做朋友会是很幸运的事，想到和他聊天，就像想到住处附近的咖啡厅，都是一想起来就会觉得放松的事情。和李知勋说话很自在，不说话坐着各自玩手机也很自在。

我觉得李知勋看起来就是适合在深夜约出来喝一杯，或者一起在路灯下走着聊天的人。他虽然穿得真是太随便了，但身上有现代都市生活的气息，这样说奇怪吗，或者说这种人并没那么多，有现代气息的人是很少的，看着路上各种打扮走来走去的人，仔细看呢，没有几个像在现代城市里生活的人。

我回楼上宿舍房间之后，喝了一些水，歇了一会，然后爬起来对着镜子看我自己，自言自语了几句，重复刚才在咖啡店和李知勋说的话，看我自己说出那些话的时候是什么样的表情。还行。

我对镜自赏了一会，感觉时间差不多，去洗手间，弯下腰，想了一会，开始催吐。本来想再吃点什么一起吐，但刚搬来的新宿舍房间里没有食物，再去楼下咖啡店我又不好意思。

我吐完之后眼妆有点花了，出来刷牙洗手，重新补妆。

化了一会妆，我拿起手机解锁，想放点什么视频，忽然想起来，从音乐里找李知勋传给我的那几首歌，拉了个列表开始播放。

我涂着遮瑕听了一会，比我想象中的高中男生自己写的歌好很多，基本是市面上发售的歌的感觉了，说是有名气的抒情歌手的歌也能相信。

对我来说都是慢歌，但也不是苦情吧，挺舒缓轻松的，听得让人想逛逛服装店，或者买点小吃，去护理头发什么的。

我化着妆不知不觉听完了一遍，李知勋比我想象的有才华，几乎像一个真正的作曲家，而不是以学生水平来评价。

我把列表又重新播放了一遍，这次放了注意力去听歌，才发现还有rap段落，李知勋声音像云朵似的，没想到rap得还挺好，怪不得在练习生里有名。

歌里还有另一个人的声音，声音凉凉刺刺的，我听着觉得很耳熟，就是想不起来是谁，心里百爪挠心。

我站在镜子前听了会儿歌，干脆放下眼影盘，躺到床上，插上耳机，重新把这几首歌专心听了一遍，听得觉得不知道为什么特别感人，心也跳得很快，好像在接触一股生命力。

我讨厌慢歌，更讨厌高音，高音的抒情歌都是在折磨我的后脑勺，但他的声音好像我走进一片无人问津的大地，那里生长着一株巨大的豆荚，还在向上生长，直到云朵，好奇怪，这样的生命力，我在伸不伸出手之间，好像是一种着迷的新世界，让我也想攀爬，向上，一起，直到云朵，像云朵那样创造，所以这样，心跳得很快。

人果然不能一心二用，这几首歌之间还有一段短短的，不知道是不是一首，只有五十多秒，挺快的，不是抒情歌，我化着妆第一次听的时候都没注意。

李知勋的声音在音乐里并不清晰，只是在哼些什么，有词没词的，中间还嗷呜一声，超级可爱，感觉好像看到他录音时那种眨眼睛的狡黠表情。

这几首歌在我的列表里，李知勋给的名字是track+数字，我为了不自己弄混，给它们备注，像电视剧插曲的歌，像理发店放的歌，像迪士尼的歌，有rap的歌，像小时候流行的歌。

那一段短短的，人声模糊的歌，我只听清几个单词，就按它们命名，在备注里写shining diamond。

天色完全暗的时候，我收到徐明浩的消息，让我准备一下，他等会过来，带我去看校内赛。

我当然早就衣冠整齐，妆画得齐全，搭配了一个多小时的衣服也已经穿上了，从行李箱里找了一会香水，挑出几管合适的，拿出来放在桌子上。我回消息给他，说，不好意思刚看到，等我准备一下，很快就好！

徐明浩很快回我消息，说，不着急，十分钟之后行吗。

我混了两种香水，弄好，回复他：好！

我虽然已经尽量打扮成一副随意的样子，穿了看起来很休闲的鞋子，香水味也淡淡的，但还是怕显得刻意。徐明浩发消息给我说到了，我又紧张地对着镜子检查了半天，确定没有什么特别不合适的地方，才出门。

一打开门，我想我的担心是多余的。

徐明浩穿得好像他自己要去表演一样，生活中很少有人这么打扮，有点不合理，但他的身体太瘦弱非现实了，所以那件披着的皮外套也合理了，那双漆皮尖头长靴也合理了，我看顺眼之后还觉得穿在他身上挺合适。

pledis挺大的，从宿舍走到操场，天暗暗的灰蓝，学校里灯光亮起，经过的同学们好像也都是去看DreFes的，手里拿着什么单子，或者还有牌子，我问徐明浩那是做什么的，他说没事，我跟着他进去，就不用拿那些。

我穿了私下的裤子，没穿那身女校制服裙，没那么醒目了，一路上注意我的人少了很多。越到操场人越多，已经有很多人聚集，很热闹。我远远看到一个女生，以为是长得清秀的男练习生，仔细看，还是觉得是女生。

徐明浩还在闷头往前走，我拉他披着的外套，还差点给他拉掉。

“怎么了？”徐明浩问我。

“那边好像有个女生？”我说。

徐明浩顺着往那边看，又四周看了看，笑着跟我说，“B1级的DreFes不是学校组织的，没有学生会的人在场，纪律很松，校外的人也可以进来，所以有人会带女朋友进来看。”

我哦了一声，心里有点失望，什么嘛，这种设定不是就应该是完全封闭的环境吗，那我还有什么珍贵的地方呢。

操场上的舞台是临时搭的，旁边还堆着箱子，处理音响的人看起来也全都是学生。靠近舞台的时候有一圈绳子拉着，还有好几个穿着制服衬衫，戴黑口罩的男生在外面发那种彩色卡片。

我不知道那是什么卡片，挺想拿一个的，又不知道能不能拿，我看徐明浩，徐明浩叫了一个发荧光棒的男生过来，这个男生走过来，叫他，“明浩哥。”

“给我们两个吧。”徐明浩跟他说。

那个男生哦了一声，给了徐明浩两张，又给了我两张，我拿着看看，就是两张普通彩色卡片，一张红一张蓝，不知道是干什么用的。那个男生看看我，又看看徐明浩，跟他说，“明浩哥，要拿一张门票吗？”

“不用了。”徐明浩说。

那个男生有点为难，说，“校外的人没有门票进去会被抓的。”

徐明浩只是乐，说，“她不是校外的。”

那个男生听了，看着我，大大地“啊？”了一声，又好像想起什么，说，“啊，是不是那个制作人科！”

徐明浩只是笑笑，我想我完全知道他这时是怎么想的，也觉得我这时好像一件他的珠宝，所以我尽量做出我女性和附属的姿态，在徐明浩旁边跟着笑，这样让我心里觉得很幸福。

徐明浩跟我解释了那两张卡片，说等进去之后，DreFes比赛的两队会当场猜拳决定红色和蓝色分别代表哪边。比赛结束之后，只要打开手机闪光灯，用红色或蓝色的纸片蒙住，高举起来，就可以根据光色的票数，来决定胜方了。

徐明浩跟我说，这种计票方法是B1级DreFes的特色，更高等级的校园赛由学校运营，经费充足，入场时发的就是可以换色的电子荧光棒。

“真的好期待啊。”我看着手里的彩色卡片，音响好像已经开始调试，不时有低沉嘈杂的音乐和话筒的尖锐啸叫。学校里夜晚天色朦胧，夜风有点潮湿凉凉的，我看看不远处人群聚集那里，灯光亮起的那个简陋的舞台，说，“我好紧张啊。”

“又不是你上去，紧张什么。”徐明浩跟我说，“哦，你别走丢了啊。”

我嗯了一声，跟在他旁边，往那个热闹的人群聚集圈里走。

f存档成功！


End file.
